The present invention relates to a extremely diagnostic and repair friendly compact EPA certifiable gasoline, liquid propane gas (LPG), natural gas (CNG) or dual fuel engine driven electrical generating system (a “genset”) that is housed in a motorcoach compartment
Specialty motorcoaches, like traveling medical or dental facilities, have high power output gensets that accumulate a plethora of working hours in a relatively short period of time. The operation of the genset is critical as the genset's output is required to operate the medical devices housed in the motorcoach. Simply stated, if the genset is not operational the entire medical facility is useless. Since many of these motorcoaches are used in remote countries and locations, a competent genset repair person is not always nearby. This genset and its cradle have been designed to compensate for these weak points of a genset system.
This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems.